Betrayed
by Angelina56
Summary: Michael Westen and Agent Dani Pearce are sent on a mission to find Tyler Gray by themselves with out the help of Jesse Porter, Sam Axe and Fiona Glenanne by the CIA. Can Michael and Pearce complete the mission with out the help of Michael's friends and deliver Gray to the CIA. Can everyone deal with the betrayal of someone Michael trusted deeply. READ AND FIND OUT...


Burn Notice

**Disclaimer: I don't own Burn Notice**

**A/N: this is my second Burn Notice story. So please be nice. In this story Anson Fullerton is dead he was killed by Tyler Gray. Gray is alive and on the run. Michael hasn't found out about Tom Card's betrayal yet. There is much more of this story to come. Also I haven't see season six at all thought I would tell you guys that.**

Pairings: Mike/Fiona (eventually) Jesse/Pearce (eventually)

* * *

Betrayed

Chapter 1

* * *

Friday November 11, 2011

_**Secret CIA holding facility in Oklahoma **_

_Michael and Agent Pearce cell (7:30 am)_

Michael and Pearce were setting on the hard beds in their cell they share in the holding facility. Their beds were across from each other and they were both looking around the room bored out of their minds and waiting to find out what they were asked here for.

"So Michael how long do you think we've been here in this CIA facility wherever we are?" asked Pearce as she looked at Michael who looked at her when she asked him that.

"I have no Idea I lost track after the fourth day." Said Michael as they both looked around the room and then back to each other.

"So I wonder why we were asked to come here?" said Pearce as she got off her bed started walking around the room.

Michael watched as Pearce walked around the room.

"I have no idea why, but I wish they would tell us already." Said Michael voicing what they both have been thinking since they arrived here.

"I wonder if anyone in Miami realizes that we are gone." Said Pearce as she got on the floor of their cell and started doing set ups.

Michael laid back on his bed looking at the ceiling while lessening to Pearce talk.

"I don't know Pearce. They most likely think that we are at a meeting in DC or that you needed me to help you on a CIA mission unofficially with out there help." Said Michael responding to Pearce's question.

Few mins pass and Pearce is still doing sit ups and Michael is still looking at the ceiling and they are in complete silence.

Michael got bored of looking at the ceiling and got off of his bed and moved over near Pearce and got on the floor and started doing sit ups.

Pearce switched to doing push-ups as Michael did sit up near her.

The both of them have been working out together since the day they got here and put in this room.

Working out is something they do to help pass the time they are in this place.

30 mins later Michael and Pearce were interrupted during their work out. When the door to their cell opened and saw Agent Morris Tom Card's second in command and Agent Logan the person who's in charge of this CIA secret holding facility.

"You two come with us." Said Agent Morris as Michael and Pearce both stopped working out and got off of the floor.

Michael and Pearce looked to each other and shrugged their shoulders and started following the two Agents out of there cell.

* * *

**Agent Logan's Office (8:20 am)**

Michael and Pearce walk into Agent Logan's office and come face to face with Tom Card.

Michael and Pearce made their way in to the office with Agent Morris behind them.

Tom Card signaled for Agent Logan to leave the room and close the door behind him.

Pearce and Michael glared at Tom Card wondering why he was here and why they were asked here.

"Michael, Agent Pearce please take a set and we can get started." Said Tom Card

Michael and Pearce both took a set in the two chairs in front of the desk that Tom Card was setting behind.

They saw Agent Morris come and stand slightly behind Tom Card and watch the three of them.

Michael and Pearce both looked at Tom Card who was looking at the both of them.

"Why are we here Tom?" asked Michael

Pearce watched the two of them talk while keeping her mouth shut for now.

"Well Michael the reason that the four of us are here in this room and this facility is because I need you and Pearce here to find Tyler Gray and bring him to me." Said Tom Card looking straight in to Michael and Pearce's eyes.

Michael and Pearce haven't heard of Tyler Gray before they wondered who he was and what he did for Tom Card to send someone out to find him and bring him back.

Tom Card saw Michael and Pearce's matching looks of confusion at who Tyler Gray was.

So he grabbed a thin file held it in his hands as he looked at the two of them.

"Gray is the one who took out Anson Fullerton in front of Nate and crowed full of people not to Minchin the two of you and your team Michael." Said Tom Card watching the two operatives in front of him.

Michael and Pearce both were in shock at what they were just told by Tom Card, but they wiped all traces of emotion from their faces and waited for Tom Card to tell them more and also hand them that file that he had in his hand.

Tom Card watched the two of the and saw there shocked look and then just as fast as it was there it was gone again and they both had emotionless faces, looking at him.

"You're telling us that you know all along who killed Anson Fullerton and that Michael, myself and Michael's team have been chasing down leads that are dead ends trying to find out who killed him." Said Pearce

"Yes that's what I'm saying. It's been kept on the down low only people who know are me, my man and the high ups in the CIA." Said Tom Card

Michael and Pearce couldn't believe it they been going around chasing dead end leads. While select few in the CIA new who killed Anson Fullerton and they had lost contact with him they assumed.

Michael and Pearce both shook themselves mentally and then decided to get back down to businesses.

"So what now?" asked Pearce

"Well the two of you have to agree to this assignment before we go on." Said Tom Card sternly glaring Michael and Pearce down with a look that said that you were doing this and it was not optional.

"We agree to take on this assignment." Said Michael coldly to Tom Card as Pearce nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay that's all I needed to here guy's. So let's get started." Said Tom Card happy that they didn't fight him on taking this assignment.

Michael and Pearce nodded at what Tom Card said.

"So tell us about this Tyler Gray person from the begging." Asked Pearce coldly while she and Michael shot Tom Card cold looks.

Tom Card nodded his head at Pearce's request while ignoring the cold looks that he was getting from the two highly trained and dangerous operatives in front of him.

"Well Tyler Gray age 49 born in1962 lived in Washington DC up until he joined the Marines in 1980 at the age of 18. He was a Marine Sniper until he joined the Agency in 1988. Tyler Gray is a highly trained CIA operative and former Marine sniper so the two of you be careful looking for him. I now that the two of you can take care of yourselves, still be on alert at all times and never let your guard down not for a second." Said Tom Card

Michael and Pearce both lessened to what Tom Card was say and taking it all in. They realized that this CIA Operative was going to be harder to find and bring to Tom Card then they first thought.

"Okay we will Tom is that all?" asked Michael as Pearce watched Michael and Tom Card.

"No that's not all Michael." Said Tom Card

"Well then what else Tom?" asked Michael

"Well the thing is that this is just yours and Pearce's assignment Michael. So that means that your team Michael are not to be involved in finding Tyler Gray. Michael if you or Agent Pearce tell or if Miss Glenanne, Mr. Axe, Mr. Porter get involved with this assignment when it done the two of you will spend the rest of your days in a secure secret maximum security CIA holding facility." Said Tom Card hoping that they got the message he was trying to send them.

"Are you threatening us?" asked Pearce glaring at CIA Agent Tom Card.

Michael looked from Pearce to Tom Card waiting for an answer to Pearce's question.

"Oh it not a threat it's a promise Agent Pearce." Said Tom Card seriously looking to both Pearce and Michael as he spoke with a cold smile on his face.

Michael and Pearce both felt shivers go down there backs as Tom Card smiled coldly at them. They realized that Tom Card meant everything he said and they were in for a long assignment just the two of them.

"Moving on now do you have any idea where Tyler Gray is or where his going?" asked Michael ready to get done with this meeting and out of this place as soon as possible.

"We have no clue where his going but we do know the last place he was seen if that helps you." Said Tom Card handing Michael the thin file he picked up earlier.

Michael took the file and opened it as everyone in the room watching him read the file.

_Name: Tyler Gray_

_Occupation: CIA operative Ex-Marine Sniper_

_Last spotted in Shreveport Louisiana by CIA Agent Perez 30mins ago._

Michael took a look at the photo of Tyler Gray. Tyler Gray is a blonde haired grey eyes muscular man.

After Michael looked over the file and the photo of Tyler Gray. He looked to Pearce then to Tom Card as he passed the file to Pearce's so she could read it and see the photo of Gray.

Pearce took the file and read it and looked at the photo of Tyler Gray. Then close it and hand it back to Tom Card who took it and put it on the desk in front of him.

"So what happens now Tom?" asked Michael

"Well the two of you will be on your way to Louisiana every soon. The both of will be gone from here with in the next 25 mins. You will be taking a helicopter to Louisiana and from there you two are on your own. You will have no back up for this operation to find Tyler Gray. Pearce you're in charge of this operation and also in charge of controlling Michael Westen during this operation." Said Tom Card looking to Pearce's as he spoke.

Pearce nodded her head in understanding to what Tom Card was telling her.

Pearce watched Michael and Tom Card as they looked at each other.

"Michael you are unofficially apart of this operation to bring in Tyler Gray. Michael you do whatever Agent Pearce here says understood." Said Tom Card sending Michael a glair warning him to not argue with him.

Michael saw the warning look that his old friend and CIA mentor Tom Card was sending him.

"Yes Tom I understand. Now is that all?" asked Michael ready to leave this place for good and find Tyler Gray.

Tom Card looked at the two people in front of him and then to his watch on his wrist and saw that the helicopter would be here in a few mins.

"Yes that's all Michael. Morris take them and let them get changed in to clean clothes and then take them to the helicopter where I'll be waiting for them." Said Tom Card as Morris moved from behind his boss and moved to stand next to Michael and nodded to Card.

"Westen, Agent Pearce follow me please and don't try anything funny." Said Agent Morris as he pulled Michael up from his chair and held on to his left arm.

Pearce stood up by herself and moved closer to Michael only to have Morris grab her by her right arm as he pulled them to the door of Agent Logan office.

Tom Card watched as his second in command Morris took Michael and Pearce out of Logan's office and to get ready for their operation.

**TBC…..**

* * *

A/N: thanks for reading hope it was okay and you liked it more to come soon.


End file.
